Nemezis
by NessLuthien
Summary: „Z życia Midorimy Shinatarou i jego nemezis, Kuroko Tetsuyi." Z dedykacją dla Weitarou


Od początku nie mogłem znieść tego niebieskowłosego, bezczelnego chłopaka, który pojawiał się znikąd i zawsze wtrącał swoje dwa słowa.

Ogólnie mało mówił… ale jak już coś powiedział to klękajcie narody, klękajcie marchewki.

Zacisnąłem dłoń na szczęśliwym przedmiocie i poprawiłem nerwowo okulary. Poprawiałem je tak często, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że cierpię na jakąś nerwicę albo, że mam po prostu zbyt małą głowę do tych zbyt dużych okularów.

Oczywiście żadna z tych rzeczy nie była prawdą, a gest ten był spowodowanym bardziej zażenowaniem niż zdenerwowaniem. Tak. To był po prostu cichy facepalm w stylu Midorimy Shinarou.

Teraz powinienem się zastanowić, co wywołuje u mnie zażenowanie. Pokusiłbym się o odpowiedź - Kuroko. Jednak nie mam, co kłamać sam przed sobą. Ja czuję się zażenowany swoją własną osobą i moimi własnymi myślami, które niestety… dotyczą niebieskowłosego.

Po prostu stale dział mi na nerwy. Kilka razy zastanawiałem się nad powodem i zawsze dochodziłem do tego samego wniosku. Horoskop. Przez niego nigdy nie będziemy do siebie pasować i nigdy się nie dogadamy.

Nie mówiąc już o tym irytującym fakcie, że był cieniem tego półgłówka, Daikiego.

Pan nikt-nie-może-być-mną-tylko-ja-sam.

Pan lubie-cycki-ale-przeleciałbym-Kise.

Pan musze-pokazać-wszystkim-jaki-zajebisty-jestem-choc iaż-nie-umyłem-dzisiaj-zębów.

Przez tego kompletnego idiotę, któremu tylko świerszczyki(i Kise) w głowie, Kuroko nigdy nie zrozumie, co to prawdziwa gra w koszykówkę, co to prawdziwe życie, co to prawdziwy mężczyzna!

Stanąłem w miejscu i rozejrzałem się wokół chcąc się upewnić czy nikt nie słyszał moich głupkowatych myśli. Oczywiście pomijając ten upokarzający fakt, że ja je usłyszałem. Myślicie, że jakbym kupił stopery to przestały by mnie męczyć? Pisze na nich „łagodzą hałas". A to tego właśnie potrzebuje. Mówimy stanowcze - NIE dla Kuroko w mojej głowie.

W dodatku Oho Asa mówiła, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie pełen miłych niespodzianek.

Tyle, że ja nie lubię niespodzianek. W szczególności tych „miłych". Bo takie kończyły się zawsze tak samo. Dla nieświadomych- nie miło. Nie żebym był jakimś wielkim pesymistą, ale…Ostatnio jak Kise z drużyną chcieli zorganizować mi urodziny to skończyło się wielkim siniakiem na czole. Ale przecież nie powinienem narzekać! Przecież Akashi wcale nie chciał trafić we mnie piłeczką od golfa. Nie. Według Kise miała ona trafić w włącznik światła, a mały sadysta zarzekał się, że w golfa gra świetnie. Nawet, jeśli zgaszone jest światło.

Ale ja nie mam zamiaru pakować się w kolejną taką sytuację.

Nie zamierzam wkładać rąk gdzie nie trzeba…

A już na pewno nie pod strój sportowy Kuroko….

O nie! Zaczyna się! To jest fatum dnia! Czuję się jak pies goniący w kółko za swoim ogonem. Albo może inaczej. Czuję się jak pies uciekający przed swoim ogonem. Bo na ogonie siedzi Tetsuya z wiecznym nie wzruszeniem. A gdy spoglądam za siebie, w nadziei, że już go tam nie ma, przemawia swoim seksownym głosem –Dalej tu jestem, Midorima-kun.

Ahh! Wygląda na to, że nawet szczęśliwy przedmiot nie uratuje go dziś przed natrętnymi myślami o moim nemezis. Może powinienem zacząć prowadzić pamiętnik?

„Z życia Midorimy Shinatarou i jego nemezis, Kuroko Tetsuyi."

Momentami ten pomysł wydaje mi się naprawdę kuszący, ale życie jest zbyt krótkie, aby spędzać cenny czas na myśleniu o tym jak podejrzeć chuderlawe ciało kolegi z klasy. Nie żebym chciał to zrobić, czy coś w tym stylu.

Mógłbym w tym czasie po prostu porobić coś edukującego! Jak granie w Shogi z Akashim, ograniczanie Murasakibarze słodyczy albo kradzież opaski na rękę. Chociaż chyba to nie było niczym edukującym. A na pewno już nie było niczym normalnym.

Ale nie miałem innego wyboru. Mój bóg z siedmioma ramionami mnie zmusił do tego. Musiałem zabrać coś, co należało do Kuroko, aby odprawić pradawne rytuały odpędzające klątwę, którą na mnie rzucił.

Bo to na pewno nie wzięło się samo z siebie. Ja to po prostu wiem.

On niby taki niewinny i niepozorny, ale nie myślcie sobie! On jest wiedźmą, która potrafi przełamać magię Oho asa. Jezu, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że istnieje ktoś z taką mocą. To przerażające i intrygujące zarazem. Kuroko- pogromca horoskopu w telefonie.

A teraz czas na prawdziwą akcje. Midorima 007 zgłasza się na posterunek!

Wśliznąłem się cicho do szatni z śrubokrętem w dłoniach. Cóż za ironia, że to właśnie on był moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem. Teraz wystarczy włamać się do szafki Tetsuyi i ukraść opaskę!

No piękne…Czuje się jak prześladowca. To wszystko przez ciebie, Kuroko. Nie mógłbyś po prostu dać mi spokój i zabrać te myśli? Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, mała wiedźmo.

Podszedłem do jego szafki i zacząłem kręcić śrubokrętem przy zamknięciu.

To chyba nie będzie takie łatwe, jak mi się na początku wydawało. A myślałem, że będę koksił, jak James Bond. Umrzyj, Kuroko. Nawet w takich chwilach zsyłasz na mnie porażkę. A trzeba się pośpieszyć, bo zaraz zjawi się tu całe Kiseki, a nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć, czemu włamuje się do szafki kolegi. Chociaż oni by to chyba zrozumieli.

To wszystko jest zbyt głupie by było prawdziwe….

-Midorima-kun….? Jeśli chciałeś coś ukraść to wystarczyło powiedzieć.

Cholera! Uciekać! Tylko, w którą stronę? W prawo? W lewo? Pod podłogę?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Kuroko. To chyba oczywiste, że nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu- oznajmiłem i poprawiłem okulary. Feel like a boss. No i teraz go zatkało i zapomni o wszystkim.

Jednak nastąpiła tylko długa chwila ciszy. Dlaczego on zawsze pojawia się znikąd?

-Dlaczego, więc uderzasz w moją szafkę śrubokrętem?

Zagryzłem policzki i rzuciłem szczęśliwy przedmiot gdzieś w bok. Jestem pewien, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Jestem magikiem, Kuroko. Był śrubokręt, a teraz go nie ma.

-Ohh jest bardzo logiczne wyjaśnienie tego, co robię!- zamknąłem oczy, odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem.

A gdy je otworzyłem w mojej głowie polał się stos przekleństw.

Trzeba było nie otwierać oczu! Teraz jednak było za późno i byłem skazany na uporczywe wpatrywanie się w chuderlawe, nagie ciało niebieskowłosego.

Półnagie! Cholera! Co za człowiek paraduje półnago po szatni!

A racja. To szatnia….

Pewnie odprawiał właśnie jakieś rytuały ku bogini płodności i rzucił klątwę na mojego cz…yyy…moje czoło.

Karygodne!

-Midorima-kun?

Głos niebieskowłosego wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń i ponownie spojrzałem na jego twarz.

Oczy patrzyły z pozoru bez wyrazu, ale nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że widzę w nich radosne iskierki, a kąciki jego ust uniesione są lekko do góry.

W co ty pogrywasz, Kuroko ? Mam nadzieję, że nie w ,,zgadnij kto to".

-Tak?

-Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

Pytanie? To on jakieś zadawał? A no tak. Tylko jakie ono było? System Midorima właśnie się ładuje. O co pytał Kuroko? Może to było coś w stylu ,,chciałbyś mnie schrupać, Midorima-kun?".

Jezu, nie. Chyba umrę przedwcześnie na zawał.

-Święciłem twoją szafkę byś miał jutro szczęście- oznajmiłem wreszcie, zadowolony z siebie. A raczej z tego, że wreszcie udało mi się przypomnieć pytania, a do tego jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.

Błękitnooki zamrugał kilka razy i przyłożył rękę do brody. Westchnął tylko i spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Nie potrafię stwierdzić, dlaczego ale jakoś nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne.

Zacząłem krążyć wokół szatni nerwowo coś szepcząc i poprawiając co chwila okulary, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie zsuwały mi się z nosa.

Kuroko. Dziwne sny. Nemezis. Rytuały płodne. Śrubokręt. Szafka. Kuroko. Nagi Kuroko. Obojczyki Kuroko. Kark Kuroko. Nogi Kuroko.

-Ty!

Niebieskooki wskazał niepewnie na siebie palcem i spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

-Ja?

-Odczaruj mnie! – spojrzał na mnie w stylu ,,nic z tego nie rozumiem, Midorami-kun" – wiem, że modlisz się do bogini płodności by zsyłała na mnie zboczone sny i myśli!

Uhh…Teraz chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego. No tak. Tak chyba wygląda ktoś, kto jest oskarżony o kradzież marchwi ze sklepu z odzieżą.

-Jeśli nie przestaniesz to skończy się to tak! – zrobiłem krok w jego stronę i nic nie myśląc przywarłem wargami do jego ust.

Gdy ochłonąłem odsunąłem się jak oparzony, cały się czerwieniąc. Na ośmiorękiego Boga! Pocałowałem właśnie Kuroko Tetsuye!

-Ja tego….

Na usta niebieskowłosego wstąpił lekki uśmieszek i chłopak szybko pokonał dzielącą nas odległość. Wciągnąłem szybko powietrze i znieruchomiałem.

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz ale jeśli takie są tego rezultaty to mogę specjalnie złożyć ofiarę z Kerosuke.

-Ty…!

Od początku go nie lubiłem….


End file.
